Devilman: THE WORLD
by Ralf Xing
Summary: After the final battle in Egypt. He died, but unexpectedly he ended up in another world. That didn't matter because he is alive, and that means, he can rule the world like he wanted, even if he didn't belong in this world. Little did he know, that his evil actions will cause changes, such as indirectly saving certain characters. or not? (One-shot for now)


This is an idea that came to my mind when I saw Devilman Crybaby.

DEVILMAN: THE WORLD

Somewhere in Egypt. There were 2 particular people fighting. A final battle that would decide the fate of earth. One is a young man, who is fighting to avenge his fallen allies, to save his mother and save the world, even though he would care less about it. While the other, a vampire with the devil's luck, is bent to rule the world and conquer human kind.

These two people were Stand Users, people who can manifest "spirits" to fight, both possessing the most powerful Stands of that era: Kujo Jotaro, with his Stand: Star Platinum, and DIO, with his Stand: The World.

The 2 fought a very long battle. DIO displayed a terrifying ability during the battle against Jotaro, the time stop. Luckily, Jotaro used his mind to outsmart DIO. Jotaro had the upper hand, until he made a mistake which almost cost his life. Jotaro unknowingly led DIO to the place where it lays the body of Joseph Joestar, his grandfather.

This allowed DIO to suck the blood of Joseph, which helped him to possess completely the body of Jonathan Joestar.

Thus the final showdown happened. Jotaro fought as much as he could against DIO. It looked helpless when Jotaro was sent into a bridge and was being crushed by steamroller used by DIO during the time stop world.

At the end, it looked like DIO won when the steamroller seemingly crushed Jotaro. But then it turns out that Jotaro unlocked Star Platinum's power: the time stop.

So using his own time stop. Jotaro delivered a powerful blow on DIO's left leg. DIO, using his last resort, performed a cheap attack, which was blinding Jotaro with blood from his wound.

"I'VE WON! DIE!" Shouted victoriously DIO as he sent The World to kill him by delivering a kick.

Jotaro clenched his fist as he delivered a powerful punch with Star Platinum.

"ORAAAAAAAAA!"

The 2 Stands attack clashed. Star Platinum's right fist broke after the impact, causing DIO to smile smugly.

But then…

*CRACK*

The World's left leg cracked as it started to break apart his whole body.

"AAAAHHHHGGG! WHAAAAAAAAAAATTT?!" Screamed DIO in pain as his body started to break apart.

"I-IMPOSSIBLE! I-I'M DIO!" Shouted DIO as he stared at Jotaro, who simply watched him with a glare.

"IIII AAAMMMM DIIIIIIIOOOOOOOO! AAAHHHHHHHH!" Those were DIO's final words as his head and body exploded and was set in blue flames. Jotaro stood up as he stared at the body of DIO.

"There's only one reason you lost, DIO. There's just one simple answer…..You really pissed me off" Finished Jotaro as he adjusted his hat.

One would assume that this would be the end of it.

…

…

Or is it?

…

…

…

…

All he could see was blackness. He thought that maybe he was in hell, and the void is his punishment. It felt like he has been in that void for millennia, but it actually passed 30 seconds. That is when he felt something on his eyes….heat, and then a small light started to form, but the kind of light one would see when you have your eyes closed. Then it became stronger the light.

" _W-what?_ " Tempting, he started to open his eyes. He slowly opened, and he was greeted by a blinding light.

"GAAH!" He covered his eyes with his arms. He raised his upper body and sat on the, strangely soft grounds, and then he started to adjust his vision as he lowered his arms.

The ground he was sitting was actually grass. And the sun was setting, meaning that it's dawn….Wait.

That is when he realized it. His body was NOT disintegrating or burning. He was in plain daylight, with the sun still there.

"This is impossible!" He muttered in shock. He should be dead whenever he sets a foot on a place where there is sun, but his current situation proves the contrary.

He decided to put that aside as he stood up and checked his surroundings. He was in some sort of small path with some trees and he could see a giant building that looks like a high school with a large field, track and field to be exact. Strangely, this high school looked very modern.

" _Where the hell am i?_ " He thought.

Then he saw a girl walking to his direction. She didn't seem to notice him since she was checking something on her hand. It looked like some sort of device that seems to look like what those Asians created called "mobile phones" or something.

The teenage girl looked cute, she had raven brown hair, green eyes, average height, she wore a white t shirt, a green skirt, black thigh socks with brown shoes and she had orange backpack.

As she was getting closer, he decided to ask her some questions.

…

 **Minutes ago**

…

"Ah, there you are" spoke the girl known as Miki Makimura, accompanied with her friend and classmate Miki Kuroda aka Miko. In front of her was waiting Akira Fudo, her childhood friend.

The three walked together as she talked to Akira.

"Akira, have my parents buy you a phone. You shouldn't feel hesitant with them"

"I wouldn't really use it"

"You can text all your class and teammates. And clear the history after you watch porn on the living room computer" Miki stated the last part obliviously, making Akira looked at her in shock and embarrassment.

"The living room?!" Spoke Miko with a teasing look. Akira replied with a nervous grin. Miki stopped as she spoke.

"I gotta do something. I'll take the back way."

In a moment they were all in the back way of the school.

"Even in car, it's dangerous downtown, so be careful!" Said Miko to Miki.

"I won't be home late!" Replied Miki as she waved at them.

Then she walked down, not knowing that Akira followed her.

As she kept walking, she decided to check her phone for some stuffs. At that moment, she didn't notice that there was a man standing in front of her.

…

 **Now**

…

As Miki walked, he took some steps forward and called her.

"Hey, girl" Spoke a voice in English.

Miki stopped right in front of him as she was about to look at him.

"Huh? Nani….?" As soon as she looked at him, she was in awe. The man was gigantic, as she only reached to his abdomen. But when she saw his face, she entered in some kind of trance. The man's face was so beautiful, the most beautiful face she had ever seen in a man. He has blonde hair, sharp eye brows, golden eyes, sharp face, a strong jaw and look that would make any woman melt. He wore a red cape, with a black t shirt under it, golden pants with a belt that has several green hearts on it and a pair of golden shoes.

"Hey" Spoke again.

"H-huh?" She stuttered soflty.

"Can you speak english?" He asked.

"Y-yes!" She replied as she composed herself. Since she was half-american, she was able to learn English at a young age.

"Good, I want to ask you some questions"

"Sure"

"First, where am i?" He asked.

"Oh, this is Kamioka Academy" Replied Miki.

"Kamioka Academy…. I'm in Japan?" He said in confusion.

"Y-yeah, sir" Said Miki in wonder, she thought if this man was lost or had amnesia.

"Tell me….What date is it? What year?" He asked, which made her feel confused even more.

"W-what?"

"Asnwer me" He asked again but with a menacing tone.

"I-it's 12 july, 2010!" Miki said with a small hint of fear.

The man's face started to relax as he was in thought.

But then suddenly something bizarre happened.

"….Hehehehe…..AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" The man started to laugh.

"Eh?" Miki stared at him dumbfounded, she couldn't understand why this man was laughing, was it something she said? But then, she realized the man's laughter, his laugh was like…..a maniac from an asylum. This really scared her.

"S-sir? Are you alright?" Miki asked.

This caused him to slowly stop laughing and it turns into a small chuckle.

"I'm fine…Sorry if I startled you. I guess I just hit my head with something and it made me forget stuffs" Said the man with an assuring tone. But Miki felt that the way he spoke, and the tone he used, wasn't honest.

"Oh, well that's good! Do you need any help? Should I call an ambulance?" Asked Miki.

The man simply shook his hand.

"No, im fine now. In any case, thanks for answering my questions" Said the man.

"No problem….!" That is when something scary just happened. The man disappeared.

The man was gone. As if he was never there in the beginning.

Miki looked around in shock. There was no way that the man could disappear like that. She put a hand on her head as she started to rub her forehead. She thought that maybe the man was just an illusion, created by the excessive running track she made recently.

She sighed as she continued walking, ignoring that whatever happened, it wasn't real. Then she noticed something else, something also bizarre. She was feeling little bit cold, and it was summer time. How? How could it be cold when it's summer? She decided to shrug it off for now as she kept walking.

Unbeknownst to her, it all happened. The man was behind a tree as he smiled evilly. When he began to ask her question, something inside him awakened. He didn't understand it, but it had awakened. By the time he asked her what date it was, he felt it. A cold inside his body, he could feel how the cold wants to be expelled from his body. So he did what he did in the past, he released some cold out of his body and it made his surrounding a little bit colder.

When he asked her about the date and year, he was initially shocked. But then slowly, he chuckled at the thought…. He was alive, his powers returned, he could be in daylight and he was in the future. That is when he laughed it loud. And as for his last test, he decided to make a small prank on the girl. When he thanked her, he decided to use his other power. It worked miraculously.

He never felt so alive and happy. His vampire powers returned, he's practically immortal now, his Stand, The World, in his disposal, nothing seems to be able to stop him now….

DIO has returned to rule the world again. Not knowing yet that this is a world where demons exist.

…

And I will leave it here. To everyone wondering, this is set in Devilman Crybaby.

For now, I will leave it as one-shot, if I get plenty of positive reviews and you guys want me to continue, I may consider it.

If not, this is up for adoption or as an idea for future writers.

Rate and Review please!

Note: the next chapter of Metal Gear Solid Code Zero coming soon!


End file.
